


Settle Down

by agape_eternal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/pseuds/agape_eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is fixated with the boy with green eyes and hair all over this place and Harry honestly needs to settle down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

Bright green eyes and black untidy hair isn't something he should want. In fact, it's all but forbidden. You don't sleep with the-boy-who-lived when your parents were (and, really, still are) supporters of the Dark Lord, but Draco guesses that's the hard truth of not being able to control who you like. 

And liking Harry really is a pain. He's been trying to convince himself that it's just a series of, and rapidly increasing, hook-ups. But lately it's been harder to ignore Harry outside of the bubble they create when they're alone together. Harry's quite suggestive when he thinks no one is paying attention but there is always people watching. 

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor dating is about as strange of a mix as you can get, especially since, though the castle and grounds are vast, the class years tend to stick together. It creates a family like atmosphere in which everyone eventually knows something about everyone else. The small town like community it produces also breeds hate and suspicion. These two houses are arguably the most competitive and ,the act of dating outside of your house, is strange and will catch an eye. 

But Draco is too fixated on the boy with green eyes and hair all over the place to be completely aware of how much attention they're drawing during the day. At night it's easier to hide, though Harry still makes it difficult. 

Harry's very handsy and sometimes it's hard to control how quickly things get out of hand before they can stumble into the prefects bathroom or into a small bedroom next to it. 

Draco smiles mid-kiss and pushes Harry back slightly.

"Settle down a little will you? We can't get caught."

Harry just shrugs and goes to kiss him again, but Draco places both hands on Harry's chest. 

"Harry I mean it, wait until we get inside."

Draco's more insistent pressure on holding back comes on the heels of hearing that Crabbe and Goyle are suspecting something is going on. 

But that doesn't matter much to Harry right now. He just gives Draco a rather put out look and goes to turn away. 

"Hey," Draco sighs and catches Harry's wrist. "I'm sorry alright? It's just, people are getting a little suspicious." 

"Right. And of course being seen with me would cause your parents to practically disown you." 

"Harry..."

"No, it's fine. I mean, it's not like I expected us to get married or anything I just...never mind."

"Don't be that way."

Harry just sighs and pulls his hand out of Draco's grasp.

"I'll see you later." 

"Hey," Draco can't help but call out. "Will you really?"

Harry just silently nods and walks back towards gryffindor tower. 

A wizard in the picture near the prefects bathroom makes a tsk-ing noise at Draco. 

"You could've handled that much better laddie." 

Draco simply gives him the finger before going back to the dungeons. 

****

\+ 

Harry's pretty cold the next couple of weeks while Draco feels like he's practically burning with unmet needs of just being close to Harry.

Draco waits until the rush of students coming out of the great hall is so thick there's hardly room to breathe before he walks up behind Harry. 

"Potter," he mutters in case anybody happens to be listening, "meet me tonight by the prefects bath." 

Harry doesn't give any sign that he's even heard, let alone planning to come. He simply walks off, Ron at his side, towards divination. 

Draco sighs and goes off to herbology. 

****

\+ 

Harry does show up though, and Draco can't help but be on him immediately. But it's Harry that pushes him back. 

"I thought you said we needed to settle down in public." 

"Yeah I know I just--"

"Then shouldn't we be in there already?" Harry says, pointing at the door. 

Draco just shakes his head and pulls Harry in, kissing him harder than really necessary. He can't fight the smile when Harry kisses him back, Harry having finally lost his words, lips and hands doing all the talking, except for the occasional soft sound. 

****

\+ 

Draco wonders how he came to be almost completely blinded by Harry, a boy he's meant to hate but just can't make himself anymore. The two of them are starting to get reckless (like holding hands in corridors or whispering in each others' ear) and it comes to a head when Draco opts to sit at the Gryffindor table instead of Slytherin. Every jaw in the great hall drops but Draco simply shrugs and kisses Harry, just because. 

Just because he's so fixated with the boy with green eyes and untidy hair all over the place.

**Author's Note:**

> "But you're losing your words, we're speaking in bodies  
> Avoiding me and talking 'bout you.  
> But you're losing your turn  
> I guess I'll never learn  
> 'Cause I stay another hour or two."
> 
> Settle Down - The 1975


End file.
